


The Challenge

by jstabe



Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He lay perfectly still, vowing not to react.  It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been tortured by his Sire. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

“All I’m sayin is that I was better at it than you, mate. Come on, admit it.”

Spike leaned back in his chair and watched his lover. He loved winding Angel up. It was the highlight of his unlife.

“Only someone with your warped mind could think that.”

“Yeah? I seem to remember that last time it was you chained up with hot pokers stickin out of you. That just proves it. I am so much better at torture than you.”

Angel snorted. “Spike, _I_ seem to remember a vampire with a fondness for children doing the actual torture. You just watched.”

Angel got up and poured them both drinks. When he came back there was a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Unfortunately, Spike didn’t notice.

“So what about that time in Venice. Remember? There was that fat farmer who...”

“That was Darla.”

“Oh.”

Spike tossed back his drink in one swallow. He was busily racking his brain when he noticed his vision getting fuzzy and his body going limp.

“What the...?”

He looked up to see a very Angelus-like smile on his lover’s face.

“Angel, what the bloody hell did you do to me?”

He slid off the chair and hit the floor, completely unconscious.

* * *

An hour later Spike regained consciousness only to find that he’d been chained spread-eagle to their bed. Naked. And blindfolded.

“Angel?”

“You’re finally awake. Good. I didn’t want to have to start without you.”

“Angel, if you don’t let me out of here I swear I’ll...”

A finger pressed against his lips.

“Shh. No talking. All I want to hear tonight is you screaming my name. Anything else and I’ll have to gag you. Understood?”

Spike nodded and stayed silent. He was half-afraid of what Angel had planned. Angelus had loved games like this. And they had all ended up being very painful for Spike. He felt the bed dip and then Angel was settled between his thighs. He lay perfectly still, vowing not to react. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been tortured by his Sire. Spike wasn’t going to let him win this time. He braced himself and waited for the pain. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally, when he thought he was going to scream with frustration, Angel’s hands settled on him and he tensed.

He was surprised when Angel’s hands moved lightly over his skin, not hurting him, oh no not hurting him in the least. Instead Spike felt the cool hands leave his shoulders and travel gently down his sides before rubbing at prominent hipbones. The hands slid over his stomach and met just below his navel. Together they moved up his belly, over his ribs, and finally ghosted lightly over his nipples. Fingers pinched and squeezed before a wet mouth suddenly latched onto his right nipple. Spike hissed out a breath when Angel bit his nipple hard. There were more gentle licks and sucks before another hard bite had him gasping. The soft licking followed by biting soon had Spike panting. He groaned when Angel’s mouth left his nipple and then sighed in pleasure when his left nipple was treated to the same delicious treatment that the right one had received. Soon both nipples were hard and glistening with Angel’s saliva.

Spike groaned when Angel’s mouth left his chest and moved down over his rib cage. When Angel bit a hip, he arched off the bed with a groan. Angel nibbled a trail from Spike’s hipbone to his groin. He felt Angel gently slide back his foreskin and a cool tongue lapped at the head of his cock. He groaned and shifted his hips restlessly. He felt Angel’s lips on him and then the head of his cock was being gently sucked while Angel’s tongue flicked lightly at the tip. His cock was released long enough for a couple of teasing licks and then Angel’s mouth was back on him, sucking him in just a little deeper than he had the first time. There were several strong sucks on his cock and then he felt Angel pull back again to lick at the precome that was steadily leaking from Spike’s erection. Once again he was drawn into Angel’s wet mouth and again Angel took him just the tiniest bit deeper than he had the time before. Each time Angel’s head dropped he took in a little more of Spike’s cock before pulling back to tease the tip. Spike was soon writhing on the bed, wanting nothing more than for Angel to take his entire length in his mouth. The teasing licks to the head of his cock were making him crazy. Just when Spike thought he might go insane, Angel took him to the back of his throat and began to suck deeply. Spike cried out and bucked his hips but Angel effortlessly held him down. Spike couldn’t do anything but lie still and moan wordlessly as Angel sucked. A strong hand grabbed his balls and began to knead gently.

“Sire, please, Angel...I need...oh God, Sire, please!”

As if the begging was all Angel had been waiting for, Spike felt Angel begin to hum. The vibrations directly on the sensitive tip of his cock sent Spike over the edge and he came hard, screaming Angel’s name as he did. He was dimly aware of his restraints being loosened. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself being chained on his belly. By the time Angel was satisfied with the position of his ’victim’, Spike’s hands had been chained to the headboard; his legs were unbound and Angel had pushed them up under Spike’s chest, leaving Spike open and exposed to Angel. He felt Angel settle between his thighs once more and sighed. He expected Angel to begin with soft touching, the way he had before. Instead Angel’s tongue plunged deep into Spike’s backside.

Spike began to moan incoherently as he was taken right back to the peak of passion without any kind of downtime. The tongue plunging in and out of his hole was relentless in the giving of pleasure and Spike was soon sobbing with need. Spike tried to squirm away, give himself some metaphorical breathing space, but Angel’s hands gripped his hips and held him still so Angel’s tongue could plunge into his hole over and over and over again. Spike was on the verge of coming when Angel’s tongue was suddenly removed and replaced with Angel’s cock, hard. Spike began rocking his hips back, meeting each hard snap of Angel’s hips. He screamed Angel’s name when his lover’s pounding cock found his prostate. Electric shocks began to shoot through his body as that little nub was worked with each of Angel’s thrusts. He heard Angel groan his name and then felt the rush of cool seed as Angel spilled deep inside him. With a soft cry he came for the second time, dampening the sheets beneath him with his release.

* * *

When Spike came to he found that the chains and blindfold had been removed. He opened sleepy blue eyes to see Angel lying next to him, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Holy fucking hell, Angel.”

Angel’s smirk grew. “Was it good for you, lover?”

Spike laughed and rolled over to straddle Angel. “Your methods of torture have definitely improved over the years.”

They shared a lazy kiss and Angel ran a hand lovingly down Spike’s back.

“Ready to concede and admit I’m better than you?”

Spike grinned evilly and ground his hips into Angel’s stirring erection. “Not hardly, mate. Takes more than two great orgasms to make me crack.”

With a growl, Angel flipped them so Spike was on his back with Angel over him. “Is that so, Childe? You know I just love a challenge.”

Spike managed to hide his grin, barely. It was going to be a very long evening.


End file.
